Hexagonal structures are known in the art and are often desired as units of construction. They have been found useful, for example, in architecture as elements of homes, schools, commercial establishments, or other public structures. Hexagonal structures may be particularly practical in outer space for uses such as in space stations or the like, because they contain more space per unit of wall area than rectangular structures and because they are easily grouped, honeycomb fashion, into larger structures which are also surface-efficient.
The assembly of adjacent components having the obtuse angles required in the construction of hexagonal structures, however, is relatively difficult, as compared to the construction of the right angles in more common rectangular structures. It is an object of this invention to provide a hexagonal structure which is assembled from rectangular sections, thereby avoiding the problem of assembling members having non-right angles.